Gundam Seed: Chaos Crusade
by A L P H A - H U N T R E S S
Summary: Story focuses on the next generation upholding peace. What happens when your own child becomes your greatest threat and enemy? Oh btw, it is of course KxL, AxC, OCxOC.
1. WELCOME BACK

**NOTE: This fan fiction was written specifically to take place 2 years after Gundam SEED. In other words this is another scenario written to take place of DESTINY. It sort of happened this way since I wrote this fic before I was able to see DESTINY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED ITEMS MENTIONED. THE PLOT IS UNCONCIEVABLY MINE THOUGH.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – WELCOME BACK**

* * *

**COSMIC ERA 73**

Athrun looked out of the shuttle towards Earth; he felt an undeniable feeling of happiness that he was returning to ORB, to Cagalli and Kira. Next to him, a beautiful pink haired young lady sat next to him, ready to return to Kira whom she and Athrun had not seen since they had returned to PLANT. She gently prodded at her companion, a little Haro. It loudly replied to her gestures and she said, "Quiet, Pink-chan."

Athrun said, "So Lacus we are pretty fortunate that we were forgiven."

Lacus nodded and said, "I wasn't too worried about it to be honest. If they rejected us and called us traitors, we always have a home beside to people that we love. On the other hand it is good we have been granted amnesty. For one it allows us to aid in rebuilding and fostering trust and relations between Naturals and Coordinators."

Athrun said, "That is true. So, when are you going to tell Kira?"

Lacus looked at him, her sapphire eyes making brief eye contact with his, before turning back to Pink-chan, a radiant smile that shone with contentment. Athrun looked at her and he realized she was still basking in her happiness and probably forgot that he had asked her that question and let it go. He turned back to the window trying to enjoy the view despite his impatience to get back to the side of his own beloved.

* * *

Cagalli quickly finished her business, before she rose and said to the others, "If that is all, let us conclude today's business."

While the others got up, Cagalli rushed out of the room before she saw her twin brother against the wall smiling. "Ready to go, Cagalli?"

"Of course," she glared, "if I hadn't had that business to attend to, I would have been ready hours ago.

Kira quickly got into the car, and Cagalli slid into the passenger seat. There destination was both the same, they were going to meet the ones they hoped to share their future with. Kira looked at Cagalli, and said, "So, are you going to tell Athrun right away?"

She shook her head, "He'd be happy, but I don't want to divert from his and Lacus' return. I'll tell him later."

Kira nodded both his and Cagalli's hair blowing about in the breeze. Cagalli said, "The two of them only departed six weeks ago but it seems like it has been months."

Kira smiled, "Believe me, Cagalli, if it had been months you would know."

Cagalli glared, "Thank you for the astute observation, Brother," she looked away though and said, "I wish things were as simple for me as they were for you and Lacus."

"What do you mean? Do you have doubts about Athrun? You couldn't have found a better man, even I believe that."

"No, you are right, but no one is going to want Athrun in ORB because of what he is. Everybody thinks I should settle down soon but no one is going to want to accept Athrun in that role. Perhaps I should leave my own selfish desires behind for the good of ORB."

Kira looked forwardly in a passively thoughtful demeanor, "What are you going to do then, Cagalli? Push Athrun away, embrace another, live a false life? What good can you do for ORB if you are not true to yourself first?"

Cagalli looked at him shocked, "Kira?" She suddenly looked away again, happy that she felt open enough to discuss things with her brother. He had a point and a good one at that."

Kira returned his full attention to the road and said no more, believing he had driven home his point to his sister. Once they got to the port at ORB they left the car parked. The men saluted as Cagalli rushed past them, Kira simply smiled, walking after in her wake. Athrun walked down the stairs and immediately saw a gold-ish blur before it he fell down, "Athrun."

After regaining his wind, he said, "Cagalli!"

Lacus who was at the bottom of the stairs now, smiled before Kira came forward. Kira gently cupped Lacus' chin and brought her face to face his, and kissed her. Lacus smiled and returned the affectionate gesture, with a smile. Kira back away, his violet eyes shining with happiness, "Welcome back, Lacus."

She simply said, "Thank you, Kira. I am glad to be back."

Athrun came forward, and smiled at Kira, "I see you have taken care of your sister in my absence. Thank you, Kira."

Kira nodded, and Cagalli said, "Come on, let's go."

Athrun and Lacus looked surprised, and Kira laughed lightly, "Cagalli had a bit of a welcome planned for the two of you. I'll tell you right now it is a far cry above the type of greeting normally given to ambassadors from other sovereign powers."

Athrun said, "I see."

Kira put his arm around Lacus and said, "Well, shall we go and celebrate your return?"

The two girls both settled in the backseat of the car and started talking. So Athrun sat down in the passenger seat while Kira took the wheel. Kira said to Athrun, "So how is the recovery going for PLANT?"

"As well as can be expected. All of us who "defected" in other words Dearkka, Lacus, and I received pardons and amnesty, and were welcomed back. Shortly before we left I declined to return to ZAFT, and Lacus and I were asked to take appointments as ambassadors to ORB and the Earth. They seemed to think that despite everything we did, that the best possible gesture they could give to show their own wishes of peace was for the our generation to show support for peace despite the influence of our parents during the war. Both the Zala and Clyne names seem to hold a lot of significance to both sides and hopefully we can pull through with our missions and bring back steady relations along with promises of peace."

Kira said nothing more, and Athrun said, "So what has been going on in my absence?"

Kira said, "Well, ORB is still recovering from the incident two years ago, but the efforts seem to be going well. Cagalli is chewing off the ears of anyone who strays from ORB's ideals, saying that none of ORB can forget what her Father sacrificed to protect, she is also still remarkably receiving suitors despite everything she does."

Cagalli yelled from the back seat, "I heard that, Kira."

Kira and Athrun laughed and looked at the sun as it set. Kira said, "Welcome back home, Athrun."


	2. CONFESSIONS

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED. THIS DISCLAIMER IS GOING TO TAKE CARE OF EVERY CHAPTER AFTER THIS BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO TYPE ONE FOR EVERY CHAPTER. ENJOY.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - CONFESSIONS

* * *

The party in question of course had been an political stand, but Cagalli was determined not to let it ruin her night with Athrun. Lacus and her had spent the whole ride back to the Athha Mansion talking together. When they got back, Kira started walking towards Lacus and Cagalli got in his way, "Not so fast, Kira. We have to get Lacus ready for the party."

Kira looked a loss for words and Lacus even looked a bit surprised. With that Cagalli and Mana, her maid who joined her started leading Lacus away. Lacus waved in a sort of innocent way looking back at Kira, "We shall talk later, Kira?"

He stared as she was led away and said, "Yes."

Athrun had a grin on his face, "Kira, you look so taken aback, it is funny to see something like that take you off."

"Oh? So what do you want to do now?"

Athrun, who was dressed already in formal attire as a representative ambassador of PLANT, looked at Kira who was still in normal clothes, "Uh, Kira do you intend to wear that to whatever Cagalli has in store for us?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I had sort of been planning on not going. I sort of wanted to take Lacus out alone."

Athrun glared teasingly, "Oh yeah and leave me high and dry with your sister? I don't think so, buddy."

A voice from one of the top floors said, "I heard that."

Now Athrun looked taken aback as he saw Cagalli's head popping out from one of the top windows. Athrun whispered to Kira, "Is there nothing she doesn't hear?"

Kira shrugged, Athrun turned back to him, "Either way, it looks like Lacus is going to be going to this party thing so we might as well suit you up."

Kira looked a bit apprehensive and said, "I don't have any suits really, Athrun."

Athrun said, "You are the brother of the Princess of ORB and you have no formal wear?"

"Well, I normally am helping around with security. I am not at any of the formal stuff."

Suddenly as if appearing out of nowhere, Cagalli came downstairs and said, "Athrun is right, and you're next, Kira."

She snatched his sleeve dragging him away, as Athrun had a laugh. It looked like Cagalli had already had something in plan for her poor brother. He followed her inside and watched as Cagalli threw something at Kira and muttered, "Does he think I would forget my own brother?" before she ran off.

Kira looked down at the suit, it looked ok, though you couldn't help but feel odd putting something like that on. He quickly got dressed wondering what fate Lacus was suffering.

* * *

Lacus dried her hair, feeling refreshed and somewhat relieved she had the chance to clean up after her journey from PLANT. She stepped out of the bathroom and Cagalli waited for her, "Mana and I got your dress ready."

Lacus, almost lost her breath for a moment, it was beautiful and obviously expensive. I was a hue of amethyst and though it was simple the designs upon it was lovely. To word it the best, the dress was a glittering spiral among an amethyst sea. She said, "Cagalli, where did you get such a thing, it is lovely."

"What are you thanking me for, it was Kira's choice. I took him out to lunch one day and took him browsing. He seemed to be enraptured by this dress, so I had Mana buy it for me, or more specifically for me for you."

Lacus put on the dress feeling strange wearing such an rich outfit. The dress was made of silk. Cagalli however insisted that she wear it, and she had to admit, she wanted Kira to see her in it. Mana helped her by laying out matching shoes and even gloves for her arms. Mana said, "She left me to help you so she could see if Kira was getting dressed for this evening. After she slid on the last shoe, she looked in the mirror. Somebody clapped behind her and she saw Cagalli smiling, "You look perfect, Lacus."

Mana slid between Cagalli and the door, "You are next, young Miss."

Lacus laughed lightly wondering when she would be able to see Kira.

* * *

The party had already started and Athrun was puzzled by the fact that he had not seen Lacus or Cagalli, how long did the girls need to get ready for a party?

He found Kira easily enough on a balcony and joined him outside. Kira was staring at the full moon, "They seem to be taking awhile eh Kira?"

Kira laughed and said, "They are probably done with Lacus and fighting with Cagalli just to get in a dress."

Athrun laughed, "It is probably true, you would most likely know being her brother. Anyways, I was going to go ask around, I'll tell you if I unearth anything."

Athrun turned around and was shocked by what he saw, Lacus was simply standing there in a gorgeous dress, her hair flowing in a wave with her normal golden clip. She made a shh gesture to Athrun and silently walked up to Kira. Athrun smiled and quickly left to find Cagalli.

Kira was still staring when suddenly darkness took his vision. He smiled and said, "Lacus"

She moved her hands away and he was shocked. She was more than beautiful, if he didn't know she was a human like him, he would have believed her to be an angel or a goddess.

"Lacus, you are lovely."

Lacus smiled and reached to correct his tie with a smile, "You looked quite handsome yourself, Kira. Shall we catch up, something we have been denied for a while?"

"Yes," he offered her his hand and her gloved one took it.

* * *

Athrun walked around, and no matter where he went he could not find Cagalli. Suddenly he saw Mana pulling at an arm from behind a curtain. He took hold of her wrist and said, "Mana, allow me, please."

The woman, nodded in assent as Athrun took a hold of the hand, and gently yet firmly pulled out Cagalli. She was in a beautiful green dress, it was obviously simple with nothing ornate about it like Lacus' however, it made her no less beautiful. He smiled, "Cagalli, let's just go by the general consensus and say that neither of us likes this apparel arrangement but that we will deal with it."

She looked somewhat reluctant but followed him as he led her out. Cagalli, however than reversed it, grabbing his hand, "Follow me, I have to talk with you…alone."

* * *

Lacus looked at all the beautiful flowers, each one as beautiful and perfect as the one next to them. Kira said, "You like it, I have taken this as a side hobby to keeping FREEDOM in order."

"Kira, this garden is beautiful."

"Like you."

Lacus blushed, "I've missed you a lot in my absence, have you been well Kira?"

"I have been well though I wish I had gone with you. The days went on forever and seemed endless because the fact that I wanted nothing more than to see you. I've kept your ring close and bided my time. I didn't go with you to PLANT but I don't want to make the mistake of being away from you for the rest of our lives. I want to always be with you by your side as you were by mine during the war. I want to live my life in co-existence with yours. The question is will you let me? Will you let me fulfill this wish, will you exchange this wish with me and marry me is what I guess I am saying though I know it probably seems like babbling."

Lacus was so shocked that she couldn't even find a way to tell him what she had been waiting to tell him. Lacus smiled, "What words couldn't I give to express how I felt in your absence. It was the same way for me. Though I was of course busy in my absence it didn't negate the fact I felt the same way as you. As we have shared goals and wishes in the past, so do I now. I love you, Kira, and yes I do exchange this wish with you, the wish to exchange vows."

Kira looked at her and grabbed her hands in his before he slipped something on her finger. Lacus looked down, the ring was beautiful. There was a silver winged bird and a trail of small glittering diamonds encircling a beautiful sapphire. It was Kira's turn to blush and he looked away, "Kira?"

He turned to face her, and was about to say something, when she kissed him. In that moment for the two of them, life couldn't have been any better.

* * *

Cagalli led Athrun outside and onto the roof of a building. She didn't know how to begin the conversation so she simply started with the truth, "I missed you, Athrun."

Athrun said, "Likewise, Cagalli."

"So how was things back at home for you?"

"They went better than either Lacus or I expected.

Cagalli decided to get straight to the point, "So are you and her still…?"

Athrun shook his head, "No. We are not getting married, we are no longer affianced. That arrangement was made by our Fathers who are both dead, and though the Council was reluctant both Lacus and I voiced the fact that we had no intention of seeing such an arrangement carried out. Lacus loves Kira," he rested his emerald eyes on her, "and I love you."

Cagalli was shocked and nodded, "I love you too, Athrun. But I don't think things are going to go as easily for us as it will for Kira and Lacus."

"Why do you say that?"

"ORB is a neutral nation, and a marriage like that would only be a complication for ORB should relations go down with PLANT."

Athrun said, "That may be but did you ever think that it could go the other way. That it could foster a valuable alliance, the first stable alliance between the Naturals of Earth and the Coordinators of PLANT? Besides what right does anyone in this nation have to tell you who you should marry? Sure, you are a leader, there are many, but you are a human being like anyone else and have the right to be happy."

"You sound like Kira, but Athrun, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Cagalli?"

She turned to face him, "I am with child."

Athrun's expression instantly turned to one of shock, and he said, "Me?"

Cagalli couldn't help but glare and said, "Of course you idiot !! I don't sleep with just anybody," her expression softened, "I can't turn back now, but you can."

Athrun glared at her, "Now look at who is being the idiot. Why would I want to go back when I have you and a future with you in front of me, in front of my whole life hopefully."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is finally done and up. Kira and Lacus both have come to terms and Kira has even proposed to Lacus in an awkward way ( -- That is probably because Kira was harder to write but anyways Way to go, Kira) and pretty much Athrun has made it apparent he wants to spend the rest of his days with Cagalli. Cagalli has revealed her secret so the plot will go on in the next chapter and finally Lacus will have the opportunity to voice what she was going to tell Kira.**


	3. KEIR

**DISCLAIMER: REFER TO CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: I am planning on taking one view point at a time so one chapter is dedicated to Kira and Lacus and Chapter 4 will be solely Athrun and Cagalli. In this chapter the first part takes you to the morning after the events of Chapter 2 and than will take you seven months later as written. In Chapter 4 it will be the same, it will tell you what happen the morning after Chapter 2 (from Athrun and Cagalli's perspective) and than takes you seven months later. Both of the different views will merge together in Chapter 5. Now onto Chapter 3.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – KEIR**

* * *

Lacus sat down at the table to eat breakfast the next day. She had woken up early, leaving Kira to rest. He seemed so tired and she was reluctant to wake him. Cagalli was already at the table arguing with a purple haired guy, she looked really annoyed. Athrun than came in and seeing Cagalli was preoccupied; he sat down across from Lacus. He smiled before grabbing some eggs. "Lacus, did you sleep well?" 

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you for asking, Athrun?"

Athrun looked around the table, "Where is Kira?"

Lacus said, "Kira is still sleeping I was reluctant to wake him. Please pass the water will you, Athrun?"

"Of course I will."

As he was passing her the jug, he nearly dropped it, seeing a ring on her left ring finger, "Lacus, I am happy for you, when did Kira…."

"Last night," she smiled, and again her smile seemed to hold a secret glow.

"So did you tell Kira?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Tell me what?" Kira stepped into the room, surprising both Athrun and Lacus. He moved for a seat next to his fiancé before giving Lacus a kiss and sitting down next to her.

Lacus said, "Nothing," she placed her hand gently on his leg, and said quietly, "I have something I need to tell you later, Kira."

He looked at her sort of questionably, "Ok."

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, and finally after Cagalli ended her business with the man, she gave a growl before turning to Athrun, "I'm sorry, Athrun but I have to attend to business before we can attend to the matters between ORB and PLANT. Want to meet me for lunch, so we can at least have SOME time together?"

Athrun gave a small smile, and said, "Sure, Cagalli. I'll see you then." He got up and kissed her passionately. Lacus, took Kira's hand in hers and nudged him, "Come on."

Kira, though he wasn't finished his breakfast, got up and followed Lacus outside. She led him down the balcony stairs and she realized they were in the garden where originally she had intended to tell him last night. Kira smiled, "What is on your mind, Lacus?"

She looked away, she knew he would be happy, but she didn't know how to tell him.

"What's wrong, Lacus?"

She exhaled with a small sigh; she knew no better way to tell him than to get right to the truth, "Kira? I'm pregnant. I have been with child for almost eight weeks, I found out two weeks ago."

Kira looked shocked, and Lacus was wondering if she should have been less outright truthful or in other words blunt. Kira stammered, "Lacus that is wonderful."

She smiled, "I had originally planned to tell you last night, but you totally took me off guard with your words."

"I am sorry, Lacus. I should have………"

She shook her head, "No, Kira. I was happy to hear all I heard from you."

Kira smiled, "Well, at least my actions last night was the first steps in the direction that could bring to peace our hearts and do what is right for our child."

Lacus beamed and she and Kira shared a passionate kiss once more in the now sunlit garden.

* * *

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER…**

Lacus looked out the window of the shuttle, at her home, PLANT. When she had announced to the Council her condition they had told you she need not return to them right away but she had decided to return regardless. She placed her hand on her now swollen belly; she wanted to have her child where she had been raised as a child. She felt a gentle hand clasp her own and she turned to see the man that was now her husband. She wondered how Kira felt to be returning to PLANT, she gave a small smile, the last time he had been to PLANT he had stolen the FREEDOM, how odd it must feel for him to be returning to the home of Coordinators whom he had fought against during the Bloody Valentine War. She gave him a smile, "You didn't have to come with me, Kira?"

He tilted his head, and said, "I wanted to be with you, and I wouldn't desire to miss my own child's birth."

"Of course, how silly of me to be so remiss. I am glad you are here of course though, I just thought."

Once the shuttle landed, Kira helped her up and she walked out towards the exit, with Kira helping her whenever he was needed. She looked up and saw that the Council had sent a representative to greet her.

The representative smiled, and said, "On behalf of the Council I was dispatched to welcome you back, Ms. Clyne. My name is Sayaka."

Lacus gave a warm smile to the woman, "I thank you for the welcome, was the Council unaware of my recent change of name though?"

The woman went red, "Forgive me, Mrs. Yamato."

"It is quite alright. We must never forget the ideals of the Clyne name that my father bestowed upon me at birth; however neither can I wantonly cast aside the name of the man who has fought and fights to maintain those ideals."

"Of course, like I said forgive me. I will of course lead you to the Council chamber so you can give your report and we could of course have someone take your husband to your temporary quarters."

"Kira is coming with me," she said firmly, "Representative Sayaka, so if you would, please lead the way."

Sayaka walked on with Lacus and Kira following behind her. Kira grabbed at Lacus' hand, "You didn't have to include me in this meeting, and I don't want to be a burden in your affairs."

"You aren't and I would feel better to have you at my side, just as a measure of comfort."

He looked taken off guard, but nodded in assent, "Of course I'll go with you Lacus."

Representative Sayaka led them down a vast hallway and immediately Kira's attention was caught by a huge fossil. He recalled that two years ago Waltfeldt had asked him if he had ever seen the fossilized remains known as Evidence 01 and he had to admit it was an intriguing thing to see in person. He might have asked about it if he had a chance but right now PLANT would be more interested in seeing if they could maintain the peace with Earth, maybe in time, someone would be able to answer his questions. He followed Lacus trying to maintain distance so as not to make her feel totally dependent when she needed to present a strong face. However he didn't want to stray to far when she had asked him to remain as a presence of comfort among allied strangers.

The Council chamber was a vast room and in the middle of it was a circular table around which eleven people where situated. He and Lacus took seats towards the back of the room. Sayaka said, "Having recently arrived from the home planet of the Earth Alliance is Lacus Yamato. It is her wish to approach us to bring us to terms with the status of our negotiations with the Earth Alliance. May we grant her permission to approach the stand?"

All the representatives in their green vestment gave a collective nod of approval, one of the men said, "The Council will hear Lacus Yamato, the leader of the Clyne Faction."

Lacus got up, with Kira helping only slightly and she walked up alone. Before she began to speak however she suddenly froze and gave a slight outcry of pain. Kira immediately got up and ran to her, all the Representatives rose from their seats, obviously as surprised as him. Lacus sank into his arms, falling to the floor as a representative yelled for someone to summon the hospital; Kira simply stayed cradling Lacus and trying to keep her comfortable. He knew her labor was going to be a long ordeal for her and he wanted to be there for her every step of the way.

Kira stayed by Lacus side the whole way. She gave a stressful cry of pain as they were going to the hospital. Kira was about to ask her if she was going to be alright when he said to himself in his mind, _Of course she isn't ok, she is delivering a child_.He stayed silent, not knowing what would be the proper thing to say, all he could do was indicate he was there for her. He felt her grip his hand and he looked at her; she smiled at him with a brave smile. He didn't quite return it; Lacus brought her hand to his face and said, "I am alright, Kira. I don't regret this and you shouldn't either. I know you hate to see me in pain but realize the happiness I am experiencing bringing our child into this world."

He smiled at Lacus, when they arrived at the hospital however, he was told to wait and he felt himself rally to protest. Lacus however nodded in consent and gave him a smile, "Wait for me, Kira. From here on I must go on alone."

Kira suddenly realized that Lacus wanted him to stand aside. It was probably for the best; if he was by Lacus' side he would just worry and preoccupy her with his own emotions when she needed to focus on her own well being. He sat down at they wheeled her away. He realized he was again restless about being away from her side, though she was only a few rooms away. He tried to relax but in the end he found himself pacing down the hallways deep in thought. Minutes drew on into hours, and finally he saw the doctor that had been attending to Lacus. The doctor smiled, "They are fine, both your wife and your son," and the doctor opened the door to allow him through. Kira rushed to his wife's side and cradled in her arms was a tiny bundle. She smiled, "I decided to name him Keir, do you approve?"

Kira smiled, and kissed Lacus as the little child opened his violet eyes.

* * *

**  
A/N: So we have the birth of Lacus and Kira's son, Keir (pronounced Kir, the "e" is silent, sort of like Kira without the "a".)**


	4. KORA

**A/N: First to attend to is to reply to reviews and I think I will keep the reviews open for any questions about the story if there are any. Anyways onto thank-yous.**

**Lac-le: thanks for the first review ever for this story, it is appreciated and it gives me the motivation to write more and further the story.**

**Known as r: I thank you for your encouragement thus far. I have for a long time enjoyed your stories ****The Great King****The Greatest King****, and ****Humanity's Judgment**** they were astoundingly well written and have for a long time dominated my Favorites list. **

**Cherimai: Thanks as well, the reviews encourage me to write more, I appreciate the support being given to this story.  
**

**Now onto the story and the birth of another character…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – KORA**

* * *

Cagalli opened her eyes and gazed at the man next to her reflecting on what he and Kira had told her. She had made her decision; she would bring about an alliance and union between Naturals and Coordinators without sacrificing ORB's ideals. She got up, careful not to wake Athrun and when to take a shower. After her shower was done she came out wrapped in a towel and saw Athrun had woken up. He smiled at her, "Good morning, Cagalli." 

She smiled and kissed him, before going to her closet to put on her maroon suit. Athrun, though he had seen her naked before, was looking the other way to give her privacy. She smiled, and quickly finished getting dressed. Athrun got up and said, "I am going to take a shower and than I'll see you down at breakfast?" He gave her a small grin which she returned, nodding.

Athrun gave her an amative kiss while after a few minutes Cagalli broke, "Get going, if I hadn't broken things just now I would have sworn you were going to remain lip-locked with me all day.

Athrun grabbed some towels giving his lover a grin, "Perhaps."

Cagalli grabbed a pillow and threw it at his retreating form as he closed the bathroom door. The pillow harmlessly hit the door and Cagalli grabbed it before tossing it on the bed. She left and walked down to the table, adamant that today she would take control of her life. She refused to allow her fellow Representatives of ORB decide it for her. She sat down and started eating when she heard someone walking up behind her, "Hello, Cagalli."

She instantly scowled as Yuuna Roma Seiran sat down need to her. She however turned to him cleaning the scowl off her face, "Good morning, Yuuna."

Yuuna and the rest of the Seiran family seemed to think they had Cagalli's hand secured to them but she was going to prove otherwise. Yuuna said, "Cagalli, the rest of the Council of Representatives and I are worried about your closeness to all these Coordinators."

This time she didn't hide her anger, "What is that supposed to mean?"

The Council is trying to be understanding of the circumstances but you seem to only spend time in counsel with Coordinators rather than with your countrymen."

Cagalli said, "I don't spend my time in counsel with Coordinators, The only Coordinator that has been around for months has been Kira and I talk with him because he is my little brother."

"And the others?"

"They are PLANT's ambassadors, Lacus Clyne was dispatched to confront the Earth Alliance…"

"Than why is she here and not on the Moon perhaps or with the Eurasian or Atlantic Federation."

"Because she just arrived yesterday and besides, she is my brother's fiancée, did you think he wanted to see her?"

"And this Asuran Zara?"

Cagalli corrected him, "Athrun Zala, PLANT's ambassador to ORB. I agreed to receive their ambassador."

Yuuna was about to open his mouth again but stopped and she saw why as Athrun came in and sat further down the table, Lacus a few minutes later joined them. Yunna said, "I'll take my leave, Cagalli."

With a smile at her he left, and Kira joined the table. Cagalli looked down at Athrun, "I'm sorry, Athrun but I have to attend to business before we can attend to the matters between ORB and PLANT. Want to meet me for lunch, so we can at least have SOME time together?"

Athrun gave her a smile, "Sure, Cagalli. I'll see you then."

She had about been ready to ask Kira if he was ready to go, but noticed that he had since vanished from the table. Athrun gave her a smile, "He disappeared with Lacus a moment ago."

"That is fine," Cagalli turned to Mana and said, "I'll take another bodyguard with me and give Kira the day off to spend with Lacus."

She left the room, and got into the car to head to the Parliament House. Once she got there she saw several of her own fellow representatives there. "Good morning," they said and she tersely gave a hurried reply to them in return. As they settled down she looked to them always knowing them to have something to say to her, there was always a decision to be decided. Down the table she saw Yuuna and his father and his father immediately seeing no one had anything to say, picked up the reins and said, "We understand you allowed ORB to receive two ambassadors the other day from PLANT."

Cagalli knew this was going to be an issue since she had not confronted them upfront about it, "Yes, I received the ambassador for the Eurasian and Atlantic Federations as well as one for our own sovereign state."

"And what do you hope to accomplish from this gesture?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you hoping to accomplish? An alliance with Coordinators?"

She immediately felt a stab of anger at the way the Council seemed to be referring to Coordinators. She swallowed her anger and said matter-of-factly, "Yes, or at the very least we will be one to re-forge and aid in bring peace betweens the two faces of humanity: between our Naturals and PLANT's Coordinators. I realize I have also gotten many suits from numerous Orban families of this Council and I announce I am rejecting all of them,"

This announcement immediately elicited from all of those families shock expressions. Yunna's father himself said, "Lady Cagalli, your father had long decided….."

Cagalli stood up and firmly said, "That was my Father's decision and he is dead. This decision however is **mine**. During the uncertainty of the Bloody Valentine War we needed the promise of inner unity to maintain our ideals however the situation has changed, the world has changed. It is no longer at war and bonds of unity and understanding are needed beyond the borders of our country and between people of different nationalities. That is why I wish to be the first to extend our hand to PLANT in an alliance between Naturals and Coordinators, an alliance that agrees to uphold and maintain the peace that so many sacrificed their lives to obtain in the previous war."

Everybody was silent, and Cagalli waited for them to process what she meant. She had every rite to sever the agreements her father made concerning her future, but she had no right to decide by herself that ORB would enter into an agreement with PLANT. That day was a pivotal day in which many things were argued in favor or against an alliance with PLANT. Cagalli however cleanly defended her position with an efficiency and vigor that even surprised her. When they parted to take a lunch break they still hadn't decided on anything but she was fairly certain that for once she would have her way. Normally it was her who surrendered but today she had taken control. The last step left after asserting this position and defending it was to reach a compromise with those who disagreed with her. She exited the Parliament House and saw Athrun standing by a car, waiting for her. She silently muttered, "Athrun, it is 2 in the afternoon. I would have understood if you ate without me by now."

Athrun shook his head, as Cagalli slipped into the passenger seat, "I was fine. Kira said for me to tell you thank you for the day off," Cagalli gave a small smile, as Athrun drove with the wind blowing in her golden hair, "So how was business this morning?"

"No agreements yet but I have opened the path for negotiations and talks of alliances with PLANT."

"I see, well that is good. In the long run it will make things a lot easier for the both of us politically."

"Yes, I was surprised the idea seemed to go down so well with some of the members. Others are resisting it still but their arguments I am sure can be dissuaded with compromising."

"You seemed so enthusiastic about it."

"I hate politics, I really do."

Athrun laughed and said, "Again that makes two of us."

When they finally found a place to eat, Athrun like a gentlemen seated Cagalli before sitting down himself. They both ordered kabobs (A/N: Oh boy) Cagalli decided to fill in Athrun with what she said but during the whole conversation he seemed literally thousands of miles away. She couldn't help but get angry, she had wanted to talk to him all day and all he did was brush her attempts at conversation off, "Are you even listening?"

"Yes, well, not really. I apologize."

Cagalli suddenly realized it hadn't been intentional at all, "What is wrong, Athrun?"

He looked down, taking her hands which where on the small table in his own, "Allowing you to be harassed by suitors and claimed by other men doesn't sit so well with me."

"I am working on it…..if you were listening a moment ago….."

At that moment the server reappeared bringing their meal, "Thank you for waiting, ma'am and sir. Here is your meal."

They laid down the kabobs and both the chili and yogurt sauce. Cagalli was about to make a grab for the chili sauce but Athrun had grabbed it before her. She couldn't help but think how rude not to let a lady go first. Athrun seemed to realize his mistake and gave her the sauce before he had even put it on his own kabob. She said, "Thanks."

She poured it all over her kabob, giving the sauce back to Athrun who had a bit of a slightly lost look on his face. She chewed her food before glaring, "What?!"

Suddenly she chewed on something hard and though it wasn't polite, she put her fingers in her mouth fishing out the hard thing. She had to clean away the chili sauce before she saw what it was: a ring. (A/N: Same one as the one Athrun gave her in GS: Destiny) She was shocked as she looked at him. He said, "I slipped it on the sauce container before I gave it back to you but, "he gave a laugh, "I expected you to see it before you poured. I didn't expect you to eat it; I was expecting you to wear it."

Cagalli expression of shock turned to slight annoyance, and she gave him a small smack on the head, "You don't give engagements rings to girls like this."

"Well, I am sorry but I have reason to believe you would hardly appeal for me to do it by kneeling would you?"

"Well," she said slowly, "you are right about that," she smiled, sucking the chili sauce off the ring and placing it on her left ring finger.

* * *

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER…**

Athrun ran his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth up and down the hallways of the Athha mansion impatiently. Mana, Cagalli's confidant and maid, had finally kicked him out when things had gotten worse for Cagalli as if trying to help him as much as her but the separation was torturous. Cagalli was strong and spirited, but he wanted to be there, there were things that even she would struggle with and the fact that she was in pain was all the more reason he wanted to barge in. The only reason he hadn't was the fact Cagalli and the doctor didn't need distractions that such an action was sure to cause so here he was lamenting in frustration.

He had been able to briefly talk to Kira over a communication device a few hours earlier. Kira hadn't been able to stay at Lacus' side either during her delivery though he had heard the end result had been a healthy baby boy and Lacus' had been fine. Athrun couldn't help but worry though; the doctor had mentioned that they were having slight difficulties. He wondered if they kicked him out to suppress any bad developments or news. He gritted his teeth and continued his pacing, constantly battling in favor of and against disturbing the things going on in the next room. Cagalli's cries of pain made him feel worse; he was such a jerk to make her have to go through with this. He never wanted to put Cagalli through any pain and suddenly he ruefully thought, _isn't that what child birth is for females. Such irony, I love her so much and yet in the end I bring her pain in this form._

Suddenly he heard someone opening the door. He charged inside, ramming into someone and knocking them off balance. Immediately he was relieved to see Cagalli beaming with a wailing babe in her arms. She looked at him before proudly stating, "A girl."

He didn't care whether it was boy or girl, the baby was remarkable. The baby opened its eyes and Cagalli happily said, "She has your eyes, and her uncle's hair."

The beautiful intense emerald orbs enraptured his attention before he turned to face Cagalli, "And her mother's beauty."

Cagalli simply blushed and said, "What do you want to name her? I waited especially for you to do so."

Athrun thought a moment, taken aback; he hadn't expected to be asked to name her. He stared down at the child, suddenly realizing that this child was the flesh and blood impression that Coordinators and Naturals could live in peace. Their child would be their hope, and would be the one to maintain the peace for the next generation; already she looked ready to face the life ahead of her with her spirit. He muttered silently so only Cagalli and the child could hear, "Kora."

* * *

**A/N: DONE!!!!!!! Keir and Kora, the heirs to the Clyne Faction and ORB, the defenders of the new age of peace, have been born. Next chapter will bring all the characters back into one cohesive storyline.**


	5. FINAL NEGOTIATIONS

**THANK YOUS to the follow lac-le, known as r, Cherimai. **

**This chapter is only a bridge chapter leading to a much more important chapter coming up, it may be a little more boring than what I have written yet but finals are killing me and well, I wanted to pack most of the actions originally meant for this chapter into a separate chapter, into next chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – FINAL NEGOTIATIONS**

* * *

A high pitched wail pierced the night and Athrun slowly opened his eyes before realizing it was Kora. He got up, being careful not to wake Cagalli as he walked to the baby's room. He scooped up the little girl in his arms, hushing her, and gradually she stopped crying. He smiled, suddenly noticing Cagalli entering the room, "I'll take her for a bit, Athrun." 

He shook his head, "No, I can handle it, why don't you go back to bed; you have a long day tomorrow."

Cagalli looked at him before she left, Athrun gazed at the beautiful tiny angel he held in his arms, feeling slightly sad that tomorrow he had to leave to return to PLANT, and leave both Cagalli and Kora. Kora stared at him with her emerald eyes, before smiling happily at him and giving him cheerful coos that made Athrun simply smile. After a while he saw her start to close her eyes, and he gently laid her down in her cradle. The moment he left however, he heard a wail that sent him back to the nursery. He once again held her and she was once again a bright, cheerful babe in her father's arms. Again she settled down, he again set her down but before he even left the room he saw she was getting ready to cry and he decided to stay with her for the night. He didn't see any other way she was going to settle down for the night.

* * *

Athrun the next morning hurriedly downed some breakfast, aware that he had a lot to do before catching his flight to PLANT this afternoon, he was going to have to hurry. Cagalli came down the stairs to the hall in her robe, and Athrun quickly kissed her, "Kora?" 

"She just got done eating. Do you have to go?"

"Absolutely have to, or I wouldn't leave ORB at all. I'll send for you and the baby at a later time, I am sure Kira and Lacus as well as the whole of PLANT would like to see the Zala heir. Take care, Cagalli."

With that he left in a hurry, leaving Cagalli in a slightly depressed mood as she realized she had to get going for her day of work, she hurried up the stairs and got dressed. As she rushed down the stairs she said, "Mana, take care of Kora."

"You know I will."

"Thanks, sorry, I am in a bit of a hurry."

For Cagalli impatiently waited for them to conclude the measure of compromise that would put all in favor of a treaty with PLANT. She still received suits but several people had backed off either realizing that they had no chance next to Athrun or because they didn't want to have to anything to do with someone who had already been involved in an illicit relationship. The Seirans were one of the few who weren't giving up, even Yuuna voiced that he understood that Cagalli may have "gone astray" and done things she shouldn't have but that he would still have her. She shook her hand, shaking it off; she intended to make Kora's birth legitimate. She intended to give Athrun all of her and make sure the world knew it as well. Athrun and her marriage would be condoned and even perhaps encouraged by the treaty.

"Is all in favor of this?" one of the representatives voiced.

The Seirans looked far from happy but nodded slowly in consent, the rest of the Council was in agreement with her, even if the Seirans didn't agree she had the power to push it through. She rose from her seat, "Very well with that concluded I shall voice this to PLANT Ambassador Zala."

She gathered her things, noticing that Yuuna was over she quickly made a hasty retreat only to feel an arm clamp onto hers. She was surprised when she saw, "Athrun."

Athrun however was in front of her, giving a rather harsh glance to Yuuna, who made his own hasty retreat. At best, Athrun could be called possessive as a man and for the kind of suitors Cagalli had pursuing her it was an almost welcomed attribute. Athrun put his arm around Cagalli and she handed him some papers, "The draft of the treaty/alliance approved by the Board of Representatives today and please bring especially to their attention Clause 4, that will NOT be negotiable under any circumstances."

Athrun looked it over, his eyes quickly scanning the contents of the pages, before he tucked them away in his own briefcase, "Understood, Chief Representative Athha. You will take care of Kora."

She glared at him playfully, "Of course, she is my child too you know."

Cagalli and Athrun drove to the airfield where Athrun was surprised to see Mana and a wailing Kora. He put down his briefcase, and held out his arms for her. Mana put Kora safety in his arms and almost instantly the child stopped crying with a huge grin, the tears on her tiny face abandoned and left to be dried by the sun hanging high above. Suddenly there was a flash and he realized that Mana had taken a picture of him, Cagalli, and Kora. He handed Kora to Cagalli, picked up his brief case, gave his fiancé a kiss, and got on the transport.

* * *

A few hours later, Athrun gazed outside the transport to see PLANT once more, and sighed at he got up taking his brief case with him, when he got of he nearly was rammed full faced by a pink ball which he hurriedly blocked with his free hand. Another hand grabbed it and he saw some people had come to welcome him, "Kira, Lacus." 

Kira took Pink-chan with a laugh and said, "Hello again, Athrun, I heard from Cagalli that you have a beautiful daughter, one which was reluctant to see her Father leave."

"Yeah," he suddenly noticed Kira made a gesture to Lacus who was holding a little bundle in her arms, "Who is this?" though he knew well that it was Kira and Lacus' son.

Lacus said, "Keir."

Athrun gazed at the little baby, and immediately realized the baby had his mother's eyes but the hair color resembled neither Lacus nor Kira. Lacus seemed to read his mind, "He has the hair of my mother, he looks just like his grandmother."

Athrun smiled, before he saw a woman come forward and she gave a small smile, "Welcome back, Ambassador Zala, my name is Representative Sayaka, I have been dispatched by the Council to welcome you. Are you ready to go?"

He nodded, and felt someone place their hand on his shoulder, he turned around, "Kira?"

"We will see each other again later tonight, right Athrun?"

"Of course," and he followed Sayaka. He sat down waiting for Sayaka to finished introducing him. He was broken out of his reverie when he heard Representative Kanaba say, "Please approach the Council, Ambassador."

He came forward; he felt an urge to salute when he remembered he wasn't in the military anymore and restrained the impulse. He put down on the Council table and they looked over it, "ORB's current Representatives were concerned and they have voiced that the special Clause 4 is not negotiable.

The Council all looked at it, there were a few frowns, Kanaba nodded and said, "We will convene and discuss this in depth but I have one question, this treaty calls for two representatives, one from each body, to maintain this treaty, how would you do it, Athrun Zala?" Representative Kanaba smiled, already knowing where this was going; it was paving the way of an alliance and a way for young Zala to marry ORB's queen. This could make an interesting political relationship but she couldn't help but know that if another war arose, this very thing that would bring them together now would tear them apart and strain the relationship. She hoped Athrun knew what he was doing; he was putting more on the line than ever before.

Athrun said, "Chairwoman Kanaba, I would do the thing that would form the strongest bond possible, I would bring two people together who would no matter what stand firm together to maintain it and if need be, sacrifice to defend it."

"Thank you for your insight, Ambassador, we will reflect on this."

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER…..**

Athrun had been anxious when he first received summons to the Council and prayed silently that they and ORB had came to a final agreement. For a long time to the two powers had argued, compromised, and agreed on various parts of the treaty. The debate of the past two weeks had been how this was going to be carried out and enforced between and inside the two nations. Athrun, while he had spent a lot of time with Kira, Lacus, and little Keir, was growing increasingly impatient, he wanted to see Cagalli and Kora. The only thing that seemed to get his mind off of this desire was making things but now he was done with his most recent work: a little light blue Haro meant for Kora whenever he got to see her again. The way she hadn't seen him for a long time, he wondered if she had forgotten about him. He heard a ring and turned to his room's communications console before turning it on.

"Ambassador, your presence is required in the Council chambers."

"I'll be down there right away."

He hurried to the Council chambers and stood before them realizing that the Chairwoman herself was missing. He simply stood before them, waiting for them to confront him.

* * *

Cagalli was looking out the window of her shuttle and looked at PLANT in astonishment, she couldn't believe she was here; she would get to see Athrun soon. Next to her, a little baby cooed happily, "That is right, we are going to see your Father very soon." 

Many of the representatives had been reluctant for her to actually go to PLANT telling her it was a bad idea but she hadn't listened to them, she wanted to assert and defend her own ideals though Athrun was doing a valiant job himself. There was also the fact she wanted to see him again after so long. She got off the shuttle to see a woman there who extended her hand and said, "It is a pleasure to welcome you to PLANT, Chief Representative Athha, and my name is Eileen Kanaba. I am personally pleased that you have come to foresee the final stages of this delicate but meaningful arrangement that you had advocated so much for."

"I am glad to be here, I thank you for inviting me."

'It is only right that we allow you to personally oversee and approve of our agreements. We are indeed intrigued and hopeful that everything will work out smoothly."

Cagalli turned to Mana and said, "Take care of Kora for me won't you?"

"Of course."

And she followed the woman to the Council Chambers.

* * *

Athrun heard several people muttering before the room went silent and Chairwoman Kanaba walked him, Athrun was surprised when she saw a person walk next to him he had not expected to see, "Cagalli, I mean, Chief Representative Athha." 

Kanaba had sat down and said, "Do not be so surprised, Ambassador. We personally invited to her discuss and agree on a final decision," she cleared her throat and said, "We are under the understanding that ORB and PLANT will be friendly nations as long as we preserve the peace, and in the event that such conditions are breached, ORB will be strictly neutral. That is what Clause Four states. The Council has agreed to all of this terms that have been drawn up and we are thankful of that. The final discussion we are having today is how these agreements that form this alliance will be carried out. We already asked Ambassador Zala this question and he believed that the best way was to have a pair embody and enforce it. The Council agrees with his suggestion and believes the best way for this to be carried out is through a marriage, a political union between someone of PLANT and ORB. That is why we were going to ask Ambassador Zala to return to PLANT as a Representative of this very Council and to act as PLANT's behalf in this alliance. What do you have to say about this arrangement?"

Cagalli said, "I agree with it, it was already decided that I would act on ORB behalf as its main representative."

Athrun couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was to going to have to become a part of a country he had formerly betrayed. He was happy, this put him and Cagalli in a good position to go forward with there relationship but he would no longer have the freedom he had before, he would have to stay at PLANT and take an active role here away from ORB and away from Cagalli. He gave a intense look at the rest of the Council and wondered if they purposely were doing this to distance him Cagalli but he didn't see any other way. Either he took this chance or he surrendered everything to get absolutely nothing in the end. He knew that this was his only chance to have Cagalli's hand without protest from anybody else and he sure as hell wasn't going to leave Cagalli alone to be taken by the Seiran bastard waiting for her in ORB, "I agree to this proposal of the Council."

"Now to decide when this alliance will be mutually signed by both of the parties," Kanaba began.

Athrun came forward and said, "I understand that we just made a political engagement between myself and the Chief Representative."

"That is correct."

"Than if that is so, why do we not conclude and sign on this alliance when that union has been made."

"Do you have any objections to this point made by Representative Zala, Chief Representative?"

"No."

"Than that concludes this discussion, and we will push for a union to happen as soon as possible if neither of you have any objections.

Athrun and Cagalli smiled, they had waited for this a long time, and the last thing they were going to do is object if it happened sooner rather than later. They left the Council Chambers and Athrun immediately kissed his wife-to-be. She smiled, before returning it only breaking it to say, "I brought Kora and Mana with me, they must be around her somewhere."

Athrun smiled before he grabbed Cagalli's hand and led her to his room. He grabbed the little Haro off the table and put it in his pocket before he and Cagalli went to find Mana. They were just about the give up and wait for them to return when they heard and delighted coos coming from a room and they saw Mana in there with Kora. Seeing them immediately she saw, "Miss Cagalli, Mr. Athrun." Athrun however made a shh noise and activated the little Haro. It came to life and floated into the room. It took a moment for Kora to notice it and she started giving little giggles of delight while the little blue ball floated around screaming "haro, haro, haro."

It took a moment for Athrun to realize that Kora herself was trying to imitate it except it came out with _haru_. Suddenly the ball stopped and instead of saying haro it said, haru, haru, haru. Kora pointed and tried to make a grab for it, all the while laughing. Cagalli couldn't help but smiled as Athrun went forward to bond with his little girl.

* * *

Micol straightened up her hair and entered into the room before saluting, "You called me sir?" 

"I understand that the Earth Alliance is straying from our own ideals."

"ORB has been a spearhead to a movement to encourage peace, due mostly to the fact it is militarily strong and it is in good relations with the pacifistic Coordinator faction led by the Clyne bitch."

"I want something done, anything to cast doubt on the Coordinators, it would be even better if you could get ORB to question what they are doing. Can you manage that?"

She saluted, "I can, give me at least a month and I can have what little has been accomplished between Naturals and Coordinators in ruins."

* * *

**A/N: I originally planned to have more happen in this chapter but decided to cut it here and allow for the real action to happen in this next chapter. For some confusing parts of this chapter pretty much Athrun has gained political stability and power (amazing considering he is still very young) and Cagalli and him are now going to be married for the sake of this alliance (and because they want to be married to each other) I don't think I need to tell you much about Micol other than I think her affiliations are obvious (if they aren't I'll give you two letters B.C.) **

**Secondly, Athrun made Kora her little "Haru" So cute.  
**

**COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER - Athrun and Cagalli are going to be married and Micol is going to make her strike. **


	6. LAMENT

**A/N: YAY!! This chapter Athrun and Cagalli FINALLY get married. Ok, so it is a vain attempt to make the chapter sound happier than it is, I think the title makes it obvious that it is hardly heart warming like the previous chapters, this is where things spiral down and out of control. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – LAMENT**

* * *

Athrun exhaled, trying to calm down. He loved Cagalli more than anything and he felt unbelievably happy that he would be able to spend the rest of his life with her as his wife but he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Suddenly he felt a brotherly arm go around his shoulder, "Kira." 

The brunette smiled, his violet eyes glimmering with a pleased light, "Ready?"

Athrun nodded, "Hey, Kira? Did you feel nervous during your wedding?

Kira nodded, "Yeah, once the reality comes to you, everything naturally falls into place so don't worry."

Athrun swallowed, still pretty nervous which is what puzzled him. He love Cagalli more than anything, the way he had always felt for Cagalli was nothing like the fond friendship that he had once shared with Lacus when he had been her fiancé. So he didn't understand why he was this jittery, "Right."

Athrun thought back to Cagalli and immediately felt slightly ashamed, he could only guess how she was feeling. Kira was his best man, while a furious Yzak and a cool minded Dearkka were in charge of his and Cagalli's safety while on PLANT. Almost as if summoned by the mere though of him Yzak said, "Come, bastard. We aren't going to wait all day for you to daydream. Do that after you get married and leave PLANT so I don't have to deal with it."

Dearkka gave Athrun and Kira an apologetic look before urging Yzak back out. Kira, laughed and said, "You're comrade is getting impatient, we better get going before your bride does as well."

"Right."

* * *

Cagalli sat down, fully dressed in a beautiful gown (A/N: the same one as GSD except the weird veil doesn't have the weird fluffy material as part of it) for once she had not had everyone fight with her to get her into a dress, this was her big day. She would finally be able to call herself Athrun's wife. She looked at herself in the mirror; gently she smiled, and took the veil drawing it over her face. She exhaled, slightly afraid, though she had no clue why. 

"Cagalli?"

She turned to meet the understanding eyes of her Maid of Honor. Lacus came forward, dressed in a beautiful light sky blue dress and said, "Nervous?"

"Yeah, I don't know why."

"It is because today you are gaining something that you will always cherish and always be afraid of losing."

"Yeah," Cagalli smiled, "I take it you are an expert on this just by the fact you are married."

"I was terrified the day I got married, I knew Kira loved me and I loved him but I was still scared, it took me a long time to figure out why but once you are walking down the aisle at Athrun, the sight of him will calm you and you will be like a bird that is spreading its wings and taking flight."

Cagalli smiled and said, "Thanks, Lacus," she hugged the girl surprising her before Lacus returned it.

Cagalli suddenly looked up and finally saw Eileen Kanaba and immediately she got a scare, thinking that they were late. Eileen smiled and said, "I came on behalf of the council to give you our deepest wishes of happiness for you on this day. Are you ready, Lady Cagalli?"

"Yes," and with that Cagalli calmly walked out, Lacus trailing gracefully behind her. The music started as she walked down the aisle. She saw Athrun and Kira waiting at the end, Kira with his innocent smile, Athrun with his own nervous smile. Cagalli despite not being adept at walking in heels managed to make it down the aisle without tripping. Once she reached the altar she felt Athrun extend his hand to her, and the moment she took a hold of his hand, they both knew their fears and anxiety had been useless. Cagalli and Athrun faced the priest who said, "Are the names of the two gathered here on this altar, Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha?"

They answered together, "Yes."

"And are the other two who are gathered here to bear witness and to confirm their vows, Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne Yamato?"

Kira and Lacus answer together, "Yes."

The priest turned to Athrun, "Do you take this woman, Cagalli Yula Athha, to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poor, in sickness and health, for as long as you both live and until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do."

The priest turned to Cagalli, "Do you take this man, Athrun Zala, to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poor, in sickness and health, for as long as you both live and until death do you part?"

"Of course, I do."

She saw Kira and realized that instead of being reserved she had actually stated her emotions openly. She saw Athrun smiling and he kissed her before the priest had even spoken the words 'you may kiss the bride'. The priest quickly recovered and said, "I pronounce you husband and wife."

Kira and Lacus simply smiled.

* * *

Immediately following the wedding Athrun and Cagalli immediately signed the treaty between ORB and PLANT officially marking the first agreement and hand of friendship between and nation of Naturals and Coordinators. Micol watched the spectacle and gave a smile as all the Representatives and guests clapped their hands. She though to herself, _they are already pleased even though that treaty is almost nothing more than ink upon paper. It will take a long time for those fools to align their wishes for peace and understanding between Naturals and Coordinators. In which time I intend to have begun the Second Bloody Valentine War." _

She drank her wine, celebrating with everybody present trying to see if she could find fools with loose enough tongues to be useful to her.

* * *

Kira smiled as he watched Athrun and Cagalli dancing on the floor before she felt his wife put a hand on his shoulder, "Already?" 

Lacus nodded, "The Earth Alliance has been kept waiting long enough, and they want to be able to announce to the people of Earth the similar tidings of joy Cagalli will be announcing to the people of OBR. We must get going."

Lacus slipped a small disk into Kira's hand and he walked towards Cagalli. Kira said, "Excuse me, can I borrow my sister's attention for a moment. Lacus, Keir, and I have to leave in a bit."

Athrun nodded, "Of course, Kira."

Kira walked outside and stood on the deserted balcony gazing at the night sky. Cagalli looked at Kira, "Do you really have to go so soon?"

"Yes, I am afraid so."

Kira slipped her the chip and said, "The new OS I have developed for the defenders of ORB's ideals."

Cagalli instantly took a hold of it and Kira turned to face her, "Cagalli, you must not allow that to fall into anybody's hands, I used the OS of the Freedom as its template, if the wrong person gets a hold of that they can make something that could cause a lot of trouble, enough trouble that even the Freedom wouldn't be able to subdue it without punishment. This OS is hardly the type one would normally create in a time of peace."

"Thank you; I won't let anybody have it."

"I would take it back myself but if the Earth Alliance were to find it on me they would doubt whether Lacus was really sincere and as I am sure you know she has to maintain a good appearance and reputation if she wants to continue to have the same influence over the Earth Alliance as she does here in PLANT."

"Right."

"I made some compensation routines that make a natural able the pilot something close to the power of Freedom but understand that the only reason I developed it for ORB is because you will use it to defend ORB's ideals, so please remember that."

"Of course I wouldn't use it for anything else. Don't you remember what I told you the first time Erica showed you our mobile armors and suits? They are the defenders of a country that does not plunder others and does not allow anybody else, a country of neutrality, and a country that wouldn't give in to any powers that try to divert it from its ideals. Our ideals is what makes ORB what it is, I thank you for what you have done, Kira," she hugged him, "so do not worry and we'll see each other again soon."

Kira smiled and said, "I put my trust in you, Sister."

"Ok, Little Brother."

"Little? How do you know that, for all we know you could be wrong?"

"There is no way you are the older one."

A laugh could be here and Cagalli and Kira turned to see it was Athrun, his emerald eyes held an amused glint, "Can I have my wife back now, Kira?"

"Yes," Kira nodded and left, leaving Athrun and Cagalli. Unfortunately no one noticed a shadow creeping away into the darkness.

* * *

Micol hurried away, and narrowed her eyes, if she could get those designs from the Queen of ORB she would really be able to make a lot of trouble but the concern was how the Queen would handle them, would she hold onto them until she returned to Earth. She shook her head, thinking _probably not._ She wouldn't be so stupid as to keep such designs on her person in foreign territory. She quickly left; she had to report this to her superior.

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli managed to assure themselves almost three weeks before Cagalli would have to return to ORB and Athrun would have to begin to learn his duties as a Representative. The scary thing was that as he was rising up, Eileen Kanaba was stepping down and surrendering her place to him, he couldn't believe he was sitting on the Council at such a young age though he recalled that Representative Sayaka was only twenty-three her self and already a promising politician. 

Athrun, though he remained busy, managed to find plenty of time to enjoy the company of his wife and daughter. Today was no different than any other day; he came home and greeted Cagalli and Kora. It wasn't until dinner that Cagalli said, "Athrun, Mana thinks she should take Kora back with her to ORB and leave the last week for us alone."

Athrun was a little taken off by this statement and looked at Mana, "That is unnecessary."

Athrun realized this made him sound selfish and controlling but he didn't want Kora to return to ORB he was enjoying being a Father and he didn't want to have to let his daughter go any sooner than she had to. Suddenly he noticed Cagalli looked slightly depressed and suddenly he realized that she just wanted him to herself for a little bit. Athrun revised his earlier statement, "I am sure ZAFT wouldn't be averse to providing a shuttle and escort. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

Cagalli brightened up a bit and said, "I am sorry to be selfish, Athrun, but…"

Athrun said, "Either way we go about things it was either me or you being selfish. I think it would be good to have some time alone before you leave."

"Yeah."

* * *

Micol saluted and said, "Sir, I have got information on a promising item with which we could use to incriminate the new Queen of ORB. The Queen ordered her Coordinator brother to develop a new brand of OS, one that sounds like it could be very useful if acquired by our forces. Her very own brother, the creator, confesses that its power is hardly suited for an age of peace. If anybody found out about it, it would be very hard for her to explain why she wanted such a thing for ORB." 

The man gave a smile, Micol was ruthless but sadly predictable, "We cannot simply accuse her blindly even if we do acquire them, she can backfire that we broke several international laws that protect the privacy of one's states and sovereign power and if she did that we would be the one in trouble. However, it would not hurt to have this new technology for ourselves. I trust you and the renegade crew of the _Hokage _can arrange for a seizure of these plans."

"Of course, Father."

"Very well. I have heard that the infant Princess of ORB is being sent home early while her parents remain in ZAFT. What do you make of that?"

Micol said, "I think she is using her maid as her secret courier. I will engage and do what is asked of me and make it look like an accident."

* * *

Athrun kissed the forehead of his daughter before handing her back to Mana. He placed Kora's Haro, Haru, on top of her blankets. It flapped it ears, _haru haru, _causing Kora to give a delighted laugh. Cagalli gave a small smile, she had put Kira's OS chip in the little Haro's storage compartment and once Kira and Lacus picked up Mana and Kora they had agreed to take care of their daughter until Cagalli returned. She herself knew she should get something like that OS immediately to ORB, to Kira and Erica, but she kept quiet about what was inside the haro. Kora gave a small yawn, and fell asleep, clutching the haro close to her. 

Mana said, "Well, we shall get going. Take care of yourselves, Lord Athrun, Lady Cagalli."

"You too, Mana," Athrun replied, and with that Mana boarded the civilian transport _Aurora _and they looked up into the sky as they watched it leave.

* * *

Micol boarded the ship and immediately she noticed her second was there. "Ma'am, we have located and are observing the craft, just give the word and I will launch the squads. Micol thought to herself _as if I am going to trust something this important to anybody but myself, _but said, "Put my mobile suit on the launcher, and give me an escort of two mobiles suits to help me mop up the escort suits." 

The woman looked shocked but saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

With the Micol made it towards her machine ready to start his offensive, this age of peace just pissed her off. Life was nothing if it was just handed to you; it was the wars that made humanity truly feel alive. She though to her self with a smile, _Humans fight because they like to, I truly believe that since I am proof of it. _

She waited impatiently when suddenly she saw the CIC come on her unit's comm system, "Commander, you are free to launch."

Micol smiled, _now the real fun begins_, "Understood. Micol Sayaka, _Bane_, launching."

Shortly after she launch two other suits joined her on her right and left flank, the escort wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Jacen (A/N: pilot of one of the escort suits for Aurora) looked at the darkness of space, warily as he could have sworn his unit picked up something, but as soon as it had appeared, it had vanished. He simply shook his head, attributing that he was simply being paranoid, and that who on Earth would during an era of peace attack an innocent infant simply going home. 

Micol smiled, "The Mirage Colloid technology was working. She knew as long as they simply drift and didn't use too much power they could simply sneak up and murder the escort, which was only four mobile suits, she wanted to laugh. This was going to be excruciatingly easy. She snuck up behind the furthest unit and drew her sword. Jacen suddenly gave an exclamation of surprise as his unit picked up a contact behind him. Micol smiled and simply cut his unit in half. She turned and saw two explosions. The other two suits when and engaged the last one while she uploaded the schematics and sliced her way through the hold into the docking bay of the ship. She exited her unit and entered the contained atmosphere room before taking off her pilot's helmet and drawing her firearm, she thought to herself, _No onto Phase II_.

* * *

It didn't take long to realize what was going on once the ship was under attack and Mana locked the door and instantly scooped up Kora in her arms and hit the little girl away. A few shots where heard, along with screams of pain, before she heard a shot and the door opened. She was shocked to see whom she said, "Representative…." 

Mana never got to finish as the shot rang out instantly killing the maid. Micol smiled and looked around the room, the child she had heard on this ship wasn't to be found anywhere else which meant it had to be in this room. Suddenly she heard muffled cries and moved towards the sound opening a closet and seeing her cause of all this trouble, bawling its lungs out as if in mourning. She searched the bodies of everyone and everything on board, giving a yell of frustration as they corpse of the maid yielded nothing after the third check. Suddenly her eyes locked on the kid, she thought, _No way, the child?_

She stepped forward and searched the blankets, nothing. Suddenly she noticed a little ball clutched in the child's hand. She grabbed it and it came to life she looked to see if there was any compartment and was excited when she found one. She opened it up and out floated a disk. She laughed, grasping the disk and securing it before getting up. She pointed a gun at the child, "You've been a real help, Princess."

She was about the pull the trigger when she heard, "No!"

She was surprised to hear him on the com, "Father?"

"I will not condone the butchery of a mere infant."

"So what do you want me to do with it?"

"What else can we do? Bring it with you. We can hardly reverse what we have done but we can save the child so it can fight another day, for us of course."

"Understood," she took the child and left the carnage, wondering how long it would take for ORB and PLANT to realize what had happened to their precious hope for the future.

* * *

Kira frowned, the _Aurora_, the ship carrying his niece hadn't arrived yet. He felt a hand gently come to rest on his shoulder and he said, "Lacus, I have to go, I'll go in Freedom, I have to know what is going on, the _Aurora _should have been here seven hours ago." 

Lacus exhaled and said, "Very well, take care though."

Kira smiled, and ran quickly to the hanger where the Freedom was kept under sharp guard. He got inside and after receiving permission to launch, he started up the Freedom. A feeling of dread forming in his stomach, he silently said, "Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching."

Once in space Kira decided to follow the known planned trajectory the _Aurora _was known to be taking. It wasn't until he reach the outskirts of Earth Alliance territory that he found what he had been looking for, a haunted look on his face. He managed to swallow, his hand shook as he tried to make communications with PLANT, and doing his best to hide the horror in his own voice, and he informed them of the fate of the _Aurora._

* * *

Athrun teasingly kissed her on her neck; something which Cagalli said infuriated her even though she was in fact laughing through her protests, "Stop it, Athrun." 

Athrun did and Cagalli looked in the direction where he was looking and instantly blushed. _Had Representative Kanaba seen them doing that just now?_

She came forward and instantly Cagalli noticed she had an almost mournful look on her face. "Lord Athrun, Lady Cagalli, there is something you should know, we just received word hours ago that the Freedom launched from ORB because the _Aurora _did not reach its destination. We have sent crews to retrieve the ship; they are bringing it in now."

* * *

After being retrieved by the _Hokage _she immediately went to see her Father on Copernicus. She carried the child which was innocently asleep; as if nothing of great significance had happened in its life just hours ago. She looked at him, "Here it is, alive as you asked for but just answer me one thing, why?" 

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask me to spare it?"

The man simply smiled and said, "I think it is fairly obvious it is a girl and a human."

Micol narrowed her eyes and said, "Yes, and she is a half blooded abomination."

The man gave a small frown, "That is a rather harsh judgment."

Micol ignored him, persisting with her original question, "Why? What are you going to do with her?"

The man smiled, "I am going to raise her and give her a chance to deny the side that was cursed to her at birth. I am going to give her a chance and raise her, just as I did for you, Micol."

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli both were shocked, something read so easily in their eyes as they came down to examine it and prayed that their daughter and Mana was still safely inside though they knew it was almost a vain hope, they didn't' want to surrender it that easily. The search of the ship revealed this to them: everyone was dead including Mana, and Kora, the Princess of ORB, had simply vanished. Cagalli pushed herself to move out of the ship after they had searched it for hours. As she left it she saw Kira coming out of the Freedom which had helped bring in the _Aurora_, Cagalli ran and embraced him before finally releasing the lament of a distraught mother.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, can't believe how much I have done at my computer this week and somehow I made it through 2 Power Point Presentation, wrote 3 five-page papers, 1 three page paper, and this 9 page chapter (though this was tons more fun than anything of the things mentioned beforehand.) So, tons happened in this chapter and I will understand if there might be questions so if you have any confusion just ask via the review and I will reply and answer to the best of my ability. I really thank all who have reviewed so much thus far, blessed are they who review, for they are the ones who make thee want to write. Lol, anyways next chapter, new character : P**

**COMING UP: CHAPTER 7 - SHINJU**


	7. SHINJU

**THANK YOU**

**known as r - You have always proven to be a great writer of Gundam SEED fics and it was initially after I read The Great King that I actually though about doing a Gundam SEED fic and here is the result, thanks for the unknown boost of confidence and following through with the story through reviews and reading.  
**

**lac-le - or lac73 is it now? I am grateful to know that some people are continuing to read this story, it is nice to see and hear of people following up with the stories and you have been one of those extraordinary people keeping my motivation for this fic.**

**Cherimai - You are like the others, you reviews are always encouraging, every time I read one, it gives motivation to make the story better and continue developing the plot more.**

**Thanks to the three of you, you keep this fic going!! Now, onto the story, this time voiced by the actual generation who will be the main characters of the fic. Of course Lacus, Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli will be around but Keir is going to be a dominant voice, along with Kora when she comes back .  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – SHINJU**

* * *

**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER - COSMIC ERA 88**

Keir sat down rapidly typing hoping to get his homework done before he had to get home. He knew he really probably shouldn't have skipped class. While the teachers they got upset about on the outside they really didn't care as long as the work got done. To be honest the classroom dulled his intellect, it was an almost suffocating atmosphere and he didn't want to have to deal with Jaina. He flinched recalling the fiery haired heiress of the Sahaku family. She was pretty but she seemed to have it stuck in her head that he and she were some kind of destined item. Keir knew her real motive and sighed. She wanted to be the next queen of ORB.

Years ago a freakish accident had resulted in the death of his cousin who had been the heiress of ORB. Shortly after her death, his aunt, the current ruler of ORB had named him as the heir to ORB. He exhaled, that had happened fifteen years ago on that day and he knew that his aunt who was normally so cool minded and collected would probably end up bursting into tears. He himself had to admit he was mournful over the fact he had never been able to know his cousin. He shook his head and chastised himself; he wasn't getting any homework done musing about things like this.

Suddenly the green bird that had been silently perched on his shoulder took off and he sighed before putting his laptop away, putting it back in his bag, and going off to find where it had gone. Torii had been a robotic bird that had always been with his father, recently though the thing had taken a liking to him, Keir had to admit he didn't know why his Father had constantly dealt with how the bird as it always seemed to run off. He called out for it, and it swooped down from a light post it had been perched on before, and quickly flied past as Keir made an attempt to grab at it. However being at the top of a hill he lost his balance and ended up taking a tumble down the hill.

Keir rubbed the back of his head before he realized he had run into someone. Torii, landed on his head and he couldn't help but scowl because of the antics the bird had caused. He turned to the girl and helped her up, "I'm so sorry, Miss."

He suddenly went silent; the girl was, for lack of better word, beautiful. She had deep emerald orbs which was complimented perfectly by the silver cascade that was blowing gently in the wind, and to curved things off perfectly a beautiful alto voice said, "I am quite alright, thank you for you help."

Keir suddenly realized that she was on school grounds though he had never seen her, "No, I am really sorry for running into you like some kind of idiot. Do you go to school here?"

"I will be."

"Will be?"

"I just transferred from a school on Copernicus today, starting on Monday I will be attending this institution."

Keir smiled, "Than maybe I'll see you around," he held out his hand, "My name is Keir, Keir Yamato"

Suddenly the girl looked away and said, "Perhaps," she however glanced away from him, coldly brushing his introduction off, "Don't get familiar with me, I am here to study, not make friends."

With that, she started to walk away, Keir said, "Can't you do both?"

The girl paused, with her back to him, and said, "No," though silently she wished she had that luxury.

* * *

Keir stepped into his house and instantly turned on his laptop. He quickly finished the homework he meant to finish earlier. Afterwards logging online and entering a chat room. This was his standard get away; he didn't have to worry about dealing with the people in his day to day life because he could always meet better people online who were, unfortunately, millions of miles away. Keir's mind once again wandered to the girl he had met earlier. There had been something almost melancholic about her, but she was undoubtedly spirited. Keir vowed then that he would do whatever it took to become the cold hearted ice queen's friend. 

**THE NEXT DAY….**

Keir ran, it was not good, he was going to be late which after skipping a class yesterday which would be a double offense and would only probably land him in detention. He ran entering the room as the bell rang, thankful that the teacher wasn't there yet which was odd since Mrs. Allen was rarely late. He simply sat down, relishing in his good luck. The door opened and all the students quickly became alert. Mrs. Allen walked him, and Keir gaped, as he saw the beautiful silver haired girl he had ran into yesterday. Mrs. Allen cleared her throat, "We have a new student who has recently transferred from the Copernicus Institute."

Immediately Keir was confused, that school was one of the most expensive schools on the moon so why would such a girl have transferred from such an advanced school simply to come to a normal Earth school. The girl stood up straight, reminding him of a military officer, and said, "My name is Shinju Kerein. I recently transferred here to experience what life is like here on Earth and to study the unique formation that ORB has in the co-existence of Naturals and Coordinators."

Keir knew the name Kerein; it was one of the wealthier families and one of the main military leaders of the Eurasian Federation. Immediately her name clicked with why she was in one of the more expensive academies present on the moon but the way she had said 'to experience what life is like here on Earth' made it sound like she had been on the Moon her entire life and never even been on Earth though.

Mrs. Allen nodded and said, "Miss Kerein you may take a seat behind Miss Sahaku, middle row, third seat back."

Keir watched as the girl walked forward calmly sitting down as directed, the entire class period Keir glanced over her way. She wasn't talking notes but rather staring at Mrs. Allen as if committing everything she said to memory. Keir quickly turned back to the lecture, knowing that the last thing he needed was to get on Mrs. Allen bad side by being caught not paying attention. At 11:15 the bell rang out for lunch and she got up and swiftly walked out of the classroom following two girls who he recognized at Megan and Erin, two Natural twins that had almost near genius intelligence that almost made you believe they were Coordinators. He was getting ready to follow them when he felt a hand yank back on his shoulder, and turned to see his fellow Coordinator and friend, Ryn grinning at him, "New girl is quite nice eh? Not bad to look at huh? Jaina was practically grinding her teeth to dust because your eyes were wandering to the new girl during the whole class period."

"Oh, was it that noticeable?"

"Do you think everyone is blind?"

"No, but…"

"Don't make the new girl any enemies before she has even got a chance to get to know us. Anyways, I am off. Later."

Keir suddenly ran before he felt an arm embrace and latch onto his, immediately he knew who it was, "Jaina."

"Hey, Keir," she fixed an innocent smile on her face, "let's go greet the new student together, shall we?"

Keir started to make silent protests which Jaina ignored, as she practically dragged him over to where Shinju was sitting down, eating and conversing with the twins.

* * *

Exhaling a sigh, Shinju quickly moved over and greeted the only two people she knew in this school. Her childhood friends, Megan and Erin, both of them had the same golden hair and hazel eyes though they were fraternal twins. Megan said, "So how was your first morning of classes." 

"Do you really have to ask?"

Erin smiled, "It can't be all that bad."

"The only interesting thing was history, the rest of it I could really do without. I am horrible at Math as it is, and the actual class only made me all the more positive that I have no clue what in the hell they were talking about and trying to teach me. I am hardly better at science. I am more positive about the afternoon: history, philosophy, and computers those I can do. Math, science and people, no."

Megan and Erin started laughing, and all three of them grabbed their lunch trays and sat down at a table. Shinju just started to eat when she saw Erin nudge Megan and indicated something with the simply jerk of her head. Shinju coolly looked at the newcomers: a red head and the boy she had run into literally the other day."

The girl gave her a smile and said, "Shinju, right?"

She nodded tersely, replying with a silent, "Yes."

The girl said, "I just wanted a chance to welcome you. My name is Jaina, Jaina Sahaku, the one who sits in front of you in 1st Period,"

Shinju felt plain annoyed, she saw the girl possessively clutching the arm of the boy. She couldn't help but be irritated by the gesture of this welcome, the true meaning of it couldn't be clearer: the red head was telling her that the guy was hers and to stay away from him, even though she hadn't done anything to indicate she was after the boy. The last thing she was here for was to find a guy, and she was about prepared to make it almost bluntly clear when she realized she didn't want to get off on a wrong foot either. She had wanted to attend a school on Earth, she had practically begged her Father for this chance, and she didn't want her own actions and attitude to make the worse out of this chance she had been given. She simply said, "Thank you, Miss Jaina."

Shinju had hoped that the girl would leave it at that, she had no intention of having anything more to do with a girl like the red head. The girl however didn't and she narrowed her eyes slightly before grabbing her half-eaten lunch, "I introduced myself to you earlier, you introduced yourself now, but don't get the idea that I want to be your friend. I am here to study, not to make friends, now if you'll excuse me."

The cold way she said that made the fiery haired diva scowl and she immediately said, "Oh, I see how it is, and what wrong with me that you are friends with these freaks and you can't be with me?"

Keir noticed that the girl eyes had been almost cold but a moment later her eyes held a fierce intensity that made him yank at Jaina fearing that the silver haired newcomer would lash out. However Jaina didn't move, pushing him away from her, Shinju watched as Jaina was coming near her, it was obvious that Jaina's pride had been mauled and that was more important than anything. Keir, however, didn't want Jaina to get herself in too deep, and he didn't want Shinju to get in trouble because he was pretty sure she would lash out to defend the twins. He knew this whole welcome scenario had been a way for Jaina to assert that he belonged to her, and he was pretty sure that Shinju knew this as well but Jaina had stepped too far near the cliff in saying something like that to the only friends the new girl had. Jaina again tried to resist him and suddenly he grabbed Jaina's shoulder and placed his lips on Jaina's. The young woman gave a looking of surprise before returning it, leaving everyone in the lunch room shocked. His eyes wandered to Shinju's direction, the girl simply look appalled and took her leave.

The rest of the afternoon, the lunch room incident was the talk of the school, and Keir had to admit he hadn't minded his interlude with Jaina though he was sort of curious about how Shinju was doing. She was in none of his afternoon classes, and he didn't see her until the end of the day at computer class. He was about to go up to her and apologize for Jaina's behavior when the bell rang and he took his seat. He spent most of the period typing completing his lessons though there was a noticeable gap between the Coordinators and Naturals in the class. Like expected the Coordinators completed their exercises with more ease and quicker than the Naturals. He recalled that Shinju had to be a Natural but by the end of the class period; she had outpaced some of her Coordinator classmates. She recorded her progress, and suddenly a frown came on her face, before she glared at him and immediately he wondered what he had done to make her mad. She logged out, and put away her laptop in her bag. She quickly left leaving Keir no time to go after her. Ryn came up to him, "Looking for the newcomer when you already had your moment with Jaina Sahaku today?"

"Well, that was an accident."

"An accident to avoid the newcomer from getting herself expelled for decking Jaina."

"Yeah, I mean."

Ryn laughed, "I knew it, you like the newcomer. To bad she hates you right now."

"Hates me?"

"You ran and knocked into her yesterday, you kissed another girl in front of her today at lunch, and you have been gawking at her all day, do think she wouldn't be a little turned off and angry."

Keir suddenly, scratched the back of his head, he hadn't meant for anything to happen. _I am sure making a mess out of making friends, aren't I?_

He ended up spending the last few moments looking around hoping to straighten things up a bit, so she didn't totally get the wrong idea about him and hate him forever. He didn't understand why he was trying so hard to fit in and be accepted by her, but she was so different and almost alluring. She wasn't like the other girls he had spent his entire life surrounded by, she was a whole new kind of person, and she didn't care about any of the things that seemed important to the rest of the world. She came from a rich family like himself and the Sahaku and yet she was the closest thing he had to a friend with similar thinking. He walked home puzzling why he was going to such lengths with this one person, the answer came to him, she was so judgmental, obsessed with perfection, and yet it didn't bring her happiness. Maybe he wanted to understand better to make her smile and find the true person behind the icy persona.

He saw down and was surprised to see a familiar pink haired diva seated at the table, "Mother? I thought you and Dad weren't back for another week."

His mother, with her beautiful pink tresses, smiled, "We got done earlier than expected, and we returned this afternoon."

"And your uncle returned with us."

Keir turned to see his father glancing at him a smile on his fact as he settled down at the table. "Well your return is of course welcomed, I am happy you are all back, Father, Mother. How is Uncle Athrun?"

Kira looked at his son and took a moment to admire his son's sapphire eyes and raven hair, "As well as can be supposed. He obviously returned since this is a hard time for both him and your Aunt. Do not bring it up, though it happened fifteen years ago, it has never been and never will be forgotten by the two of them."

Keir nodded sadly, pausing until his mother looked at him concerned before he began eating.

* * *

After dinner Keir decided to take a walk, Torii perched on his shoulder, quietly uttering _tori tori _as he thought silently to himself. Suddenly it again took off and he came out of his reverie as he gave a silent curse following the robotic bird's progress through the sky. He stopped suddenly when he heard a voice silently singing through the falling sun and the approaching darkness. 

_The always enduring night is now wavering_

_It idles quietly as if it is too sorrowful_

_The ocean that's full of fresh greens_

_If I could just wait for beautiful daybreak_

_With a light heart_

He paused listening the haunting song and recognizing it as one of his Mother's songs, songs that she had sung to many people of Earth when she had been younger, though even now his mother still sang, he found himself surprised to hear someone singing the words so delicately and with passion he wouldn't have expected from anyone but his mother.

_I'll go to the dark ocean and the skies_

_Who was it that had taught me?_

_That there is a place without conflict_

_Is it impossible for anyone to reach it?_

_Or perhaps within someone's heart the flow of water has been stopped_

_This is a song that coaxes the tormented earth_

He suddenly felt Torii, ram itself into his neck as he came out into the open, seeing a girl, but for a moment he was left wondering if it had been his own imagination in seeing the silver hair turn to a beautiful golden brown.

_Even thought it might not be anywhere right now_

_I'm going to earn it myself_

_Always, someday, for sure._

The girl turned to him to face him with emerald eyes, and the words escaped from his mouth before he could stop them,"Kora."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down, sorry this one took so long, but finals were taking all my time for studying but now I am out of school and hopefully I should have a lot more time to write chapters which is good. Ok, now I am at a bit of a crossroads there is two ways to go with the story, put a lot more of civilian experiences for Keir, or go right for the more action. I would appreciate some opinions to help my mind settle on a choice easier. Anyways, another character was met in this chapter, Shinju, who will be another voice of this story and the new generation (which means 'pearl' in Japanese). Hope to actually bring both Athrun and Cagalli into the next chapter so keep up to date, will hope to have the next chapter up in a few days.  
**


	8. LINK

**THANKS TO ALL WHO ARE REVIEWING, YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS) ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 – LINK**

* * *

The girl turned to face Keir, her eyes full of confusion and for a moment Keir thought he saw the girl give him a flash of recognition. He saw that Torii had landed on her shoulder, and made a step towards her, not knowing what else to say, his first word to her had left a huge chasm of silence between the two of them. He came forward, and she quickly made a swipe at Torii making the bird take off into the sky to avoid the action. She rose to her feet quickly and ungracefully, and ran. Keir came forward trying to decide whether or not to stop her but he was surprised to find she ran and vanished. 

"_Haru, haru." _ He turned around to see Torii sitting on the ground next to a little blue ball that had flappy ears. He recognized it, a haro, his uncle had made a ton of them for his Mother when they had been young, they still were around the house, but his Mother usually took all of her Haros with her, especially always Pink-chan. Again the simple creature gave another cry _haru haru _leaving Keir to silently wonder how this had gotten broken, or had it been made different. He cupped his hand, taking the Haro and decided he better get home before it got too much darker.

* * *

Athrun rang the doorbell giving a swallow, hoping his friend was in the mood to talk. Kira opened the door, and immediately his face turned to surprise, "Athrun? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I am back to visit Cagalli for a few days and I thought I would stop in and visit you and Lacus."

Kira opened the door, giving a sincere smile, "Lacus and Keir have both stepped out, actually it is odd but Lacus when to go visit Cagalli and Keir went for a night walk, he is in an interesting position now that he is going out with Jaina Sahaku."

Athrun frowned, recalling the wealthy family that seemed to cause no end of trouble for Cagalli, "He is? She doesn't seem to be the girl for him though."

"I know what you mean but he seems to think otherwise, he kissed her during lunch in front of the whole school."

Kira gave a smile, "I can't help but wonder if he is being too fast but this is his choice, he will be the one living with his choices."

Athrun nodded, "Hopefully with the way the world is, they won't have to make choices concerning things like Freedom, Eternal, or Justice."

"I pray they don't have to but after fifteen years of peace, someone would have to be foolish to try to disturb the balance, every year of peace only makes the resolve of the people effected by it to maintain the peace. I must admit Keir intends to join the ORB military though, _words are all fine and stuff_, he says, _but actions are what changes the world or prevents undesirable changes_."

Athrun said, "And the **ARBITER Project**?"

Kira gave a wry look, he was hardly proud of that but he couldn't help it. The Clyne Faction was based and lived in ORB, above all else the home of the Faction had to be protected no matter what the cost, "That has been made only for the last defense of ORB. I am sure ZAFT has no right to accuse ORB, after all PLANT is developing mobile suits too."

Athrun didn't question how Kira had learned that, Lacus had probably told him, he gave a troubled look, "Yes, but aren't we defeating the purpose of making peace by arming ourselves in advance? What are we making weapons for when they exist in a time in which they are not needed, Kira?"

The violet eyed brunette turned to his friend, "Because we have not let go of the past."

Suddenly the door opened and Athrun and Kira both turned to see Keir. Athrun hadn't seen his nephew in a year, not since he had come last year with Cagalli to mourn Kora's disappearance. A robotic bird flitted off of the boy's shoulder, the boy was about 5'9" with hair the color of pitch black night, his eyes were mere dark sapphire spheres. What alarmed Athrun was the fact Keir seemed to be fighting with something internally. He couldn't help but voice this in a question, hoping that the boy would confide in them the trouble so he could find resolve. Kira voiced it first however, "What is wrong, Keir?"

The boy looked up at them, and was about to open his mouth to speak when a light blue Haro jumped out of his hands, bouncing on the floor, it flapped its eyes, "_haru haru, hello_"

* * *

Cagalli sighed and sat down, exhausted from the day but she was at least happy she had been able to spend time with her husband who visited whenever he could but now he was the primary representative of December City, his ill fated home, that had been his home since he had left Earth and Moon during his childhood. Now, his duties seemed to serve as a barrier for his social life not that she had much time to share with him herself. She looked a picture, and saw Athrun holding a baby girl, _Kora_. She threw the picture across the room, it landed on the floor, and the glass frame shattered from the impact. 

She regretted it immediately, going to pick up a little bit of the mess before the maids came to attempt to tend to it. She made a grab for the picture, taking it, sliding the glass shards littered on. She picked up the shards before finally feeling herself fall to grief and its frustration; she hit her hand against the shards feeling an immense pain as the shards embedded them in her hands. She could never suffer enough; Kora's death had been her fault. Athrun never had wanted to give up finding her but Cagalli knew she was never going to probably see her daughter again.

She closed her eyes, crying because of this thought, as she felt a hand gently move her hand from the glass; she expected to see a maid maybe wanting to clean up the mess, a person who knew that this time of year was one which brought distress and tears to the Queen of ORB. Instead she found herself face to face with her brother's angelic wife.

"Please don't hurt yourself, Cagalli. I know you are sad but you suffer enough," Lacus swept up the mess before giving Cagalli a handkerchief.

Cagalli took it, wrapping it around her hand, to stop the bleeding from making a bigger mess of the area, "Lacus, what are you doing here?"

"I am visiting a friend," she gave the golden haired Queen a smile.

Cagalli felt awkward, and really didn't know what to say. Lacus however continued, "You can never forgive yourself?"

"Of course, I can't. Because of my decision, Kora's transport gained undesirable attention, and now she is dead?"

"You never found her body, and Athrun hasn't given up."

"He looks in blind hope, like a fool, but even if he finds her she won't see us as her family."

Lacus sat down, taking a hold of some tweezers pulling out the small fragments of glass embedded in her hand, "Having blind hope is better than having none, perhaps it is you who are the fool."

Cagalli fell silent, totally shocked by the cold and harsh way that Lacus had voiced it, she was even more shocked when she realized Lacus was absolutely right. She gave Lacus an appreciative look, "Thanks, Lacus."

* * *

Kira's eyes locked on his blue haired friend, Athrun's eyes expanded in a full state of shock, giving a small grunt of surprise at seeing something that had disappeared fifteen years ago with his daughter. Athrun couldn't mistake that thing and could recognize it anywhere but where had Keir got it, he wouldn't have known the significance of it since talk of Kora was avoided. Kira looked at Athrun, and he held out his hand flat on the floor, the little ball jumped into it, flapping its wing-like ears, "Where did you find this, Keir?" 

"Well, on my walk tonight, of course. I certainly didn't have it before, but it isn't even mine. I think I startled its owner and she ran away?"

"SHE?!!!!"

Kira turned to his friend, "Don't get excited, Athrun? Someone could easily make a Haro, right?"

"Not really, I mean on PLANT almost anyone would, but here in ORB while the chances are higher than other Natural nations, I don't think it is likely."

Athrun knew that it wasn't likely that Kora was still alive, and for years many people had tried to convince him to stop wasting his resources trying to find a ghost of the past but this thing might be a lead that someone here in ORB was his daughter or responsible for her disappearance. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know but he felt like he had to ask, "Keir? What did the girl look like?"

Keir held his breath, the whole trip back home, he had fought over what to do. He didn't want to stir up the family because he had found a girl who had a likeness to Kora. He had decided to keep the little machine and keep it until he found that girl again. He sighed, "She was about 5'7", goldish brown hair and intense emerald eyes."

He kept to himself the fact that he had thought for a moment her hair had been silver like Shinju's but someone suddenly changing the color of their hair without dyeing it was impossible. It was impossible to alter your genetics in such a way to change your hair color at will, wasn't it?

Athrun said nothing, as he looked at the small ball, and examined it. He recognized everything about it, the craftsmanship as his own, he remembered each part he had used to create certain behaviors for the little deviant. This Haru seemed so insignificant to some, he couldn't help to feel like this mechanical companion was the only link to his daughter, dead or alive.

He set it down on the table before Keir before he said, "Find the girl, and give it back to her."

"Athrun," Kira began, but Athrun ignored him and left. Keir grabbed it, a little surprise how frail plans and intentions could be against the situations of reality. The last thing he had wanted had happened, and now he just hoped that this gesture would bring his uncle false hope.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a bit of a bridge chapter and it gave some time for everyone to see how the original main characters from Gundam SEED turned out. Athrun is troubled and hasn't given up yet, Cagalli is believing it to be her fault, Kira and Lacus are trying to be there for both of them, and you have Keir having girl problems along with the confusion in his family. A plus is we have the first mention of the "ARBITER". More stuff between Shinju and Keir next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THAWING ICE**


	9. THAWING ICE

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9 – THAWING ICE

* * *

The next morning, Keir found him self woken up by the little Haro, and rubbed his eyes. He groaned, "Blue-chan, go away."

"Wake up, wake up, its time to wake up." Keir rolled over on his side and put the pillow over his ears, but after five minutes he realized the thing wasn't going to go away and as he started to wake up, he remembered the events of the previous night. The little ball was not one of his mother's own Haros but rather the only thing left behind by a mysterious girl. Keir didn't even know where to begin though, he could walk by the same place where the girl had left it behind last night or he could just hope the girl would be looking for it and find him. She would look for it surely, or if it was anything like his Mother's Haros it might seek its own owner out.

He walked to school the little thing bouncing and bobbing in front of him, as he felt someone latch onto him. Jaina gave him a look and said, 'Morning, Keir," she looked down at the little Haro and squealed, "How adorable, it is for me?"

Keir gave a small smile, "I am afraid not, and it isn't even mine. I found it and I am sort of in the process of finding its owner, hopefully."

Jaina bent down to pick it up and gave a scream; Keir looked down and immediately saw that the little Haro had clamped its mechanical jaw on Jaina's pale hand, a soft voice rang out as if calling to it, "Haru?"

"Haru, haru," it let go and rushed into the hands of a figure that caught it. He immediately locked eyes with Shinju, who had the Haro clamped firmly in her hands possessively. Keir said, "Shinju, is that yours?"

"Ye," she seemed to change her answer halfways through the statement and said firmly, "No, it is my sister's. She will be happy to have it back."

"Right," Keir said slowly, "Hey, I didn't know you had a sister."

"I don't. She is the daughter of my exchange parents. She loves her Haru, so she will be happy to have it back. Thank you for finding it, I'll take it from here."

Jaina; however wasn't seemingly finished and looked furious to see the ivory haired woman who had disgraced her the previous day, "Hey, that thing very nearly ate my hand."

"Don't be foolish it is a machine and incapable of such an action, and if it was living I think it would have quickly revised its opinion that you would make an appetizing meal. Good bye."

He pulled on the auburn girl shoulder and she looked back at him, Keir shook his head, "Leave her, it isn't worth it to pursue the subject any further especially since we will be late to school if we dawdle anymore."

He held up his watch and watched as Jaina's face turned to horror and she instantly ran to keep her perfect attendance record safe. Keir however walked in the shadow of the silver haired girl. She was leaning against the fence, singing in a melodious alto voice, as he got closer she stopped and said, "What?"

"You have a beautiful voice, do you like to sing?"

"What does it matter to you? Do you always stalk newcomer girls like this?"

He grinned, "Not stalking, I just like to make friends."

"I thought I had established that I don't desire to make friends, friends complicate things."

"Things like what?"

Her emerald eyes suddenly looked taken aback and troubled, she stuttered slightly before recovering, "Well, things in general, you know."

"I know? I don't think so, I might know if you explain it to me."

"Well, it is sort of hard to explain."

"Well, than it is sort of hard to understand."

"You are the most infuriating man I have ever met."

The blue Haro jumped in front of her, tripping her and Keir reach to catch her, wondering why their meetings always seemed to end up with one of them falling. He was surprised when he felt something warm press against his lips and saw that both of them had fallen, their lips touching together awkwardly. Her on top of him, he saw a scarlet flush rising in her face, as she quickly got off of him. "I am so, so sorry. I am such an idiot. I assure you that wasn't intentional. I better leave before I cause any more trouble."

The girl left as Keir got up, he couldn't believe that they had ended up kissing. Shinju's accidental kiss had been very different from Jaina's willing one, different in a good and distinct way. Suddenly Keir realized it was his turn to flush, he wasn't falling for the newcomer was he? He could not believe himself, and suddenly he lamented it in the fact even if he got on Shinju's good side and told her, he would still have to get free of Jaina. Keir wondered if he could get advice and unfortunately the only person he could think of was his friend, Ryn. He skipped first period entirely and later in the day found out that it had finally earned him what he had been avoiding: a detention session with Mrs. Harms. He finally caught up with Ryn at lunch, and also managed to avoid Jaina after Technical Writing class. Ryn smiled and said, "Rather odd you have been looking for me, you are troubled, and I can tell at a glance, what did you do to get yourself in trouble?"

"I think I am falling for someone."

"Jaina?"

Keir shook his head and his friend looked at him, "NO?!! Than who? No offense, but you are really getting in above your head if you intend to try to dumb Jaina and pick up a new girl."

Keir misheard it and exclaimed, "I am not falling for the new girl."

The blush he had told otherwise and Ryn looked at him shocked, "You like Shinju? You fancy her? You really are jumping into a precarious position if you want to go after her that is assuming you escape Jaina's clutches."

"Please, Ryn, don't tell anyone, especially not her."

"Jaina or Shinju?"

He thought for a moment, "Either of them. Please keep silent. I just need to sort this out. I don't know what I am thinking, it seems like I keep doing things on the spur of the moment, and I am always regretting them and second-guessing myself. Maybe I am having a simple crush but,,,,:

"Why don't you quit it while you are ahead? She is going to be leaving at the end of the year anyways, and from what I have heard 85 of long distance relationships end in failure. Be a good boy, stick it out with Jaina until she picks up another guy, and go for a nice ORB maiden and make her your Queen like a Prince."

Keir glared and smacked his friend, "Don't give me slams on my status and stop making a fairy tale of my life, or I'll do worse than smack you."

"Well, annoying or not, I have to go to History with the Ice Queen ironically. I'll tell her you send your regards."

Keir made a lunge for his blue haired friend however he evaded him and ran off in the direction of the History room. Keir stood there thinking that 15 chance of success was better than 0, before he turned and walked in the other direction wishing he could figure out what the hell was wrong with him. His attractions to the girls were totally different. He was attracted to Jaina because of her beauty but Shinju though far from able to compare with Jaina was easily spirited enough to make up for it. She followed her heart, and seemed to have her mind on matters that counted.

He smacked himself and hurried to his class, last thing he needed was to be late for class and earn more time after school. He gave a sigh wondering how he should explain his lateness to his parents in the scenario that they got home early enough to notice his absence. Keir sat through all his tedious classes only more disheartened by the fact he had to spend even more time after school doing absolutely nothing since his homework for the day had been completed in Study Hall which was before his computer class. He thought maybe he could reassure Shinju that the accident had been just that but he decided against it, with his luck he would probably end up saying that and a lot more, like how he didn't regret it happened one bit. Jaina shook her head when she heard and gave a smile before leaning up to kiss him squarely on the lips. A throat cleared and Shinju was seen and by her was Ryn wearing a broad smile, Shinju looked thoroughly annoyed and walked past giving Keir a glare that baffled him. This morning they hadn't really parted on bad terms, awkward yes, but not enough to make her mad at him and suddenly he realized the possibility, was she jealous of Jaina?

Jaina left and Ryn gave a glance at the two angered maidens that had just passed by and left, "What did you do? You were not stupid enough to tell them both were you?"

"Of course not, I don't know what I did though."

"Well you're screwed if you have two women mad at you, and when they hate each other as much as Jaina and Shinju do you can kiss your chances good bye."

"Thanks Jerk, and I still have detention to cheer me up yet."

Ryn laughed out loud, leaving Keir confused, "What?"

"I really feel bad now but if you are lucky you won't have to deal with why I am laughing. Bye."

He left and Keir was about to go after Ryn when he did not and rushed to detention. Mrs. Harms the detention teacher's eyes flashed as he entered the room, he however was too stunned when he saw, "Shinju?"

The ivory siren flashed him a glare, "What?"

Mrs. Harms however put a stop to it before any conversation could begin, "Mr. Yamato, take a seat. No talking any of you, get out assignments or something to work on."

Keir took the seat in front of Shinju that was open and Mrs. Harms glued her eyes on them for a while before going off to discipline a few others who seemed to think they could elude her gaze while the heat was on them. Keir was about to start on his homework when he felt a kick in the back of his seat. He looked back to see a note stuck there and he quickly grabbed it as Harms eyes darted to them, after a moment she looked away, Keir hurried to open the note. Scrawled in a hurried writing was a simply question,

_You are not going to leave me alone are you?_

Keir swallowed and quickly wrote, _not really planning to, why?_ Then he slid it across the floor back towards Shinju's desk. She conveniently dropped her entire pencil case and she bent down avoiding the glare and gazes she received as she went a very convincing shade of pink.

Shinju lowered her eyes to read the response before she scribbled in one of her own. She stopped a moment to think of a new way she could pass it back to Keir. As she shifted her seat, she knocked her desk against Keir enough to make something drop from his desk. Keir looked back at her and bent to pick up whatever dropped from his desk and as he bent down she shifted the note towards him using her foot to push it into the place of his vision. Keir noticed it after a moment and took a hold of it, he unfolded it and read.

_After Hell, we can talk; I will give you at least that. I am sure the both of us have questions and want answers._

Keir wondered what the hell she meant but she was somewhat right. He had to admit she was inventive to continue to sneak notes past Harms when she was already in trouble. The remainder of detention went slowly until finally they were all dismissed. Shinju quickly walked out, a reading book that she had been reading stuck under her arm. Keir folded over his laptop, stuck it into his bag, and ran out after her avoiding Harms nasty gaze. In the hallway Shinju was standing by a window up a flight of stairs leading to the second floor, the wind blowing her frost-colored tresses before they rested gently upon her shoulders. "So you wanted to talk with me?"

She turned around, her eyes peered at him, "Yes, you have your girl so why do you insist upon bothering me, you are only pissing me off and making her jealous and I don't care to be on her bad side of get anymore bad attention from her. She is quite frankly a pain and for her she starts the trouble with me over you. It has been that way since the very beginning, yesterday."

Keir was taken aback, "Shinju, I never meant to be a nuisance to you, I guess I just realized you were not very loose about things and I hoped I could get you to not be so serious and have a little fun while you are away from your academy. We may have rules that are expected to be followed but we don't have near the schedule and lifestyle you are going to get at Copernicus. I thought that maybe you wanted to have a good time, get to know people, you know things that bring a smile to a person's face since you never seem to wear one."

This time Shinju looked taken aback as though Keir had just squarely smacked her in the face with those words. Keir almost felt himself gaping inside his mind though on the outside he was gazing at Shinju obviously awaiting a rebuttal or comment. Keir actually couldn't believe he said what he said, he thought to himself _you idiot, you could have worded that a lot better. _

"I had forgotten what it meant to have some real fun; it has been so long since I have made friends that I had declined it. The world seems so hard to get along with, and I always feel like I am swimming against the current."

"You don't have to, Shinju. It is easier to allow the current to carry you and to face whatever obstacles are in front of you than to try to plod your way against the world and everything in it. I hope you will think on it."

Keir looked at his watch, it was already late and since it was Daylight Savings Time it was already getting darker. He smiled a sincere friendly smile, "Let me walk you home, it is getting dark. At night the Underworld of ORB can be quite dangerous in its own right."

Shinju looked at him a moment, as if trying to discern where the conversation gone and how it had gone that way. She suddenly gave up, looking into his smiling face. Though she didn't realize it at first, her face had taken on a visage she had thought forgotten: the warmth of a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Gah!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!! I am so sorry this chapter took so damn long, I have been job hunting like crazy, my parents have been making it impossible because they are always stealing the internet/computer, and not to mention it just took a while to write this chapter because both Shinju and Keir suck in the fully explaining themselves and their emotions dept. Anyways, more civil moments are going to dominate a few chapters and than we will move on to some chapters which the conniving sneaky snake, Micol. Hopefully Kora will make her first appearance soon after such a long time. Yay!!!!**


End file.
